One of Us
by LovelyLene
Summary: Everyone’s lives change drastically when one of their own is badly hurt… Sorry, but this story is on hold for a while. Check my profile for the explanation.
1. Chapter 1

English is NOT my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the "Saved by the Bell"-characters. Someone else does…  
**Rating:** I don't know anything about these ratings, but let's say T or PG-13. Just to be safe...  
**Warnings:** Deals with some disturbing and mature themes. Don't like, don't read…  
I haven't seen this show in a while, so I'm sorry if some things don't add up with what happened on the show. I kinda rearranged the timeline… Instead of being situated in the early nineties, it's now situated in the next century. Our own timeline. Still the college years though… So maybe you could say it is slightly AU…  
**Genre:** Drama / Tragedy (I know SbtB is a comedy show, but hey… life can't be fun all the time! Trust me, I know… Let's bring on the drama…)  
**Summary: **Everyone's lives change drastically when one of their own is badly hurt…

**Chapter 1**

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

Zack listened to the beeping sound of the heart monitor and couldn't help but being slightly annoyed with the sound. He knew he should actually be glad that it WAS beeping, because it meant that his friend was still alive. Nevertheless, the sound made him nervous. What if it suddenly stopped beeping? He felt his stomach knot at the thought. From behind the window, he looked over at the small figure that was lying in the hospital bed. The sight made his blood run cold and million different thoughts flooded his brain. _This shouldn't have happened… I'm so sorry! Why did this have to happen to you? Of all people… Why did it have to happen to this person… God, why him? Why Screech? Why didn't I see this coming?_ Feelings of anger, pain and guilt were building up inside of him. _We'll get the guy who did this to you, Screech… I swear… I promise… He won't get away with it…_

Next to Zack, A.C. Slater was staring at the same young man lying in the hospital bed. Many cuts and bruises covered Screech's body. There was a bandage around his arm and another one above his left eye. Slater couldn't keep his eyes off the unmoving form in front of him. It worried him; disturbed him. Screech used to be moving all the time. Running, jumping around… Even in his sleep he used to twist and turn. Seeing Screech lying deadly still like this was a strange, uncomfortable experience. Slater clenched his jaw and swallowed hard. _We'll get him Screech… We'll track him down and make him pay… Oh, will he pay! I'll make him regret the day he was ever born… _

"I can't believe this is happening," Kelly said softly to Jessie. They sat on a small bench in the hallway of the ICU unit. Jessie just nodded at Kelly's statement. She didn't know what to say. She just felt numb. From the moment they got the news that Screech had been found things had seemed unreal to her. It was like she was living a nightmare and couldn't wake up from it. "I can't believe we didn't see it coming," Lisa said who was leaning with her back against the wall opposite the two other girls. "Stop it Lisa," Kelly replied, "We've already been through this… It won't help anyone if we keep blaming ourselves…" Lisa sighed and wiped the few tears from her face that had managed to fall from her eyes. "Why him?" Lisa sobbed. Suddenly Jessie stood up. "Shut up!" she said through her teeth, her eyes shooting daggers. "Please, shut up!" Lisa looked at Jessie in shock. This was not the friend she knew. She wanted to scream back at her, but decided against it. They all hurt. They were all in pain. Someone had dared to hurt one of their own and each of them was dealing with that fact in a different way.

"I'm sorry," Lisa whispered to Jessie eventually. Jessie shook her head and choked back a sob. "No, it's okay," she said as she tried to smile but failed miserably. "I'm sorry… I shouldn't have yelled at you…" Lisa walked over to her tall friend and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "It's okay to cry Jess," Lisa said gently, "It's okay to be angry… we all are… We have to stay strong together. Pull each other through… for Screech…" Jessie nodded as Kelly stood up and hugged her as well. "Look how messed up we are," Jessie said with a sad smile. Kelly nodded. "Yes," she said, "I can only imagine how Screech will feel when he wakes up… IF he wakes up…" The two other girls nodded in agreement. They fell silent again, each of them lost in their own thoughts. _I'll tear this guy apart with my bare hands…_ Jessie thought angrily. _I'll be there for you Screech… _Kelly thought. _No matter what… _She closed her eyes while her heart bled for her young friend. _I will never yell at you again Screech…_ Lisa thought while tears fell from her eyes again._ I'm sorry for all the times that I… I…_ _I love you… Not in the way you want me to, but I DO love you… Always… I won't hurt you anymore… I won't let anyone hurt you…_

Zack had watched the exchange between his lady friends. He knew exactly how they felt. He felt the same way. Like the rest of them he vowed that he would catch Screech's attacker. He would not get away with it. Many questions filled Zack's mind. _Why Screech?_ _Why would anyone do this? Why would anyone hurt such a sweet and innocent young man? Who…_ Never mind the 'who'… He knew exactly who had hurt Screech. They all knew. He remembered the first day the new teacher had come to college. He had seemed nice, very nice even. The girls had adored him, the guys had thought he was cool. The man had taken a special interest in Screech, however, no one had been suspicious about it. And why should they have been? Someone had to be the teacher's pet, right? No one could have known that this man's intentions were bad. That he would use Screech… abuse him… No one had noticed anything, no one had realized how evil the new teacher's intentions were, until it was too late…

Jessie had found some information about the man while surfing on the Internet. They had confronted the man with it, who had denied everything. The next day, the new teacher was nowhere to be found, nor was Screech… Zach sighed deeply as he remembered the police arriving at the campus, telling them a story about the man, which had made Zack's blood run cold. He had realized that Screech could be in the hands of a madman. None of them had slept much the next few days. School had been the last thing on their minds. They had talked, worried and searched for clues that would lead them to Screech. But they hadn't found him… They couldn't find him… Nor could the police… Until today…

The news had hit them hard. _"We found Screech… It's bad… He's been beaten, cut, burned… Assaulted… Sexually assaulted…" _ Words, fragments of the conversation he had had with one of the investigators flashed through Zack's mind. So did pieces of the conversation he had had with Screech's doctor. _"It looks bad… Next twenty-four hours will be critical… Physically, I have good hopes he will be fine… Physically… But mentally? Mentally…"_ Zack closed his eyes for a moment and then looked over at Slater whose eyes were filled with anger and revenge. Zack guessed they were reflecting his own. He turned towards Screech again, listening to the heart monitor. _We'll get through this Samuel… Together… We will pull you through… I won't let you down, not ever again… And we'll get him… I swear to God… He'll pay for what he did to you… to all of us… 'Cause things will never be the same again… Never…_

_Beep… Beep… Beep…_

TBC

My first SbtB fic! I'm a bit nervous now… I hope you like it a bit… Read and review, please!


	2. Chapter 2

English is NOT my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the "Saved by the Bell"-characters. Someone else does…  
**Rating:** I don't know anything about these ratings, but let's say T or PG-13. Just to be safe...  
**Warnings:** Deals with some disturbing and mature themes. Don't like, don't read…  
I haven't seen this show in a while, so I'm sorry if some things don't add up with what happened on the show. I kinda rearranged the timeline… Instead of being situated in the early nineties, it's now situated in the next century. Our own timeline. Still the college years though… So maybe you could say it is slightly AU…  
**Genre:** Drama / Tragedy (I know SbtB is a comedy show, but hey… life can't be fun all the time! Trust me, I know… Let's bring on the drama…)  
**Summary: **Everyone's lives change drastically when one of their own is badly hurt…

First of all, a big thank you to those who have read the first chapter! And an even bigger thank you to those who reviewed! You've made me very happy! Here's chapter two…

**Chapter 2**

Zack sat beside Screech's hospital bed. This morning the doctor had called him to tell him that Screech had woken up. Zack had hurried to the hospital as fast as he could, but when he had finally gotten there Screech had been asleep again. He watched his friend carefully. He was relieved to see that Screech was no longer on life-support. Physically, he looked better than when he was brought in a few days ago. Bruises were already fading and the cuts and burns seemed to be healing. Mentally, however, that was a totally different story. Zack could only imagine what Screech had been through. He tried to think about how he would feel after such an experience. He shook his head. He didn't even WANT to think about it. _Poor Screech…_ Zack thought while he touched his friend's hand softly. He couldn't help but fear for Screech's sanity.

"Hi Zack," a female voice called to him from across the room. Zack looked up and saw Screech's mother standing in the doorway. "Hello Mrs. Powers," Zack said softly and gave her a soft smile. It wasn't a happy smile, nor was the one she gave Zack in return. Their eyes were filled with sadness and pity for the young man in the hospital bed. "I'm glad you're here," Mrs. Powers said to Zack. "I'm sure Samuel will appreciate it." Zack just nodded. He didn't know what to say to her. Hell, he didn't even know what to say to his friends anymore. And his friends didn't know what to say to him either, or to each other. They all felt numb; devastated. They were all angry and sad… Angry with themselves… They all blamed themselves for what had happened to Screech. Zack just hoped it wouldn't mean the end of their friendship. They needed each other more than ever. Screech needed them…

A sudden movement of the hand underneath his own, shook Zack from his thoughts. "Screech?" Zack called and watched his friend carefully. Screech slowly opened his eyes. "Hey sweetheart," his mother called from the other side of the bed. "Mom…" he said, his voice hoarse. He looked at his mother in fear. "It's alright sweetheart," she said in a soothing voice, "No one can hurt you now… It's all over…" She stroked her son's hair. He flinched at first at her touch, but then gave in to the soothing gesture. It comforted him. "Look who's here," she said softly and pointed at Zack. Screech slowly turned his head to face him. "Hey," Zack said and smiled gently at him. "Hey," Screech whispered back and immediately turned his head again. Then he realized that it was Zack's hand that was covering his own and couldn't help but to pull away from the touch violently. Zack was surprised by the sudden movement, but decided not to say anything about it.

"Aren't you glad he's here?" his mother asked him. Screech didn't say a word. He just closed his eyes not wanting anyone to see the tears that were forming in his eyes. He moved to lay on his side, facing his mother, his back to Zack. _Go away! _His mind screamed at Zack. He couldn't face his friend. He didn't want him to see the pain he was feeling… the embarrassment he was feeling… And above that, Screech didn't want to see the pitiful look in Zack's eyes. Pity and disgust… "Go away," he whispered as he grabbed his mother's hand. "Tell him to go away…" Mrs. Powers looked at her son in disbelief. Then she looked at Zack who had already stood up from his chair. "But…" she started, but was silenced by Zack who shook his head. "It's okay," he said softly, "I understand… I'll come back when he's feeling better…" He walked towards the door. "See you later Screech," he said and then left the room…

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screech looked around the empty little room he was lying in. His mother had left half an hour ago, promising him she would be back tomorrow. A part of him had been relieved when she left, yet another part of him had freaked out completely. His mind was filled with conflicting feelings. He didn't want to be alone, but he didn't want to face anyone either. He didn't want to be touched, but he loved it when his mother touched his cheek or his hair. A part of him wanted to scream, yell, hit something, while another part of him wanted to hide. Many different feelings mixed around in his head. Pain, embarrassment, disgust, but most of all fear. He was afraid of what people would think of him. What his friends would think of him. He was afraid of other people, strangers. Even his doctor scared him. He was afraid that it would all happen again. _What if he comes back for me?_ Screech cried silently in his bed. The emotions overwhelmed him; scared him. They were driving him crazy…

He thought back to the first time he had woken up today. He remembered feeling relieved but scared at the same time, but he hadn't known why. He remembered a nurse calling for a doctor. _What happened? Where am I? _He had thought. Then the doctor had arrived. The man had seemed nice and had asked him some questions. "Do you know your name?" _Yes… _"Do you know where you are?" _No… _"You're in the hospital… You've been hurt… Do you remember what happened?" _No…_ Then suddenly Screech had started to take notice of his injuries. _Pain…_ His body had felt like it was on fire. _Burns… Burned… I've been burned! I've been cut…_ He had felt his whole body ache. His head… _My head… knocked out… He hit me! _His lower back, his behind, his… _Oh God!_ Tears had streamed down his face as the memories had flown back into his mind with full force. "Do you remember what happened?" the doctor asked again. _Oh God… Oh my God… yes…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Somewhere else, in another part of the country a man picked up his phone and dialed a number. "Hello?" he said when his call was answered. "I have a question, I'd like to visit a patient but I don't know which room he's in… Maybe you can help me?" His voice was gentle and kind; charming even. The woman on the other side of the line was eager to help him. "His name is Samuel Powers," he informed her. There was a short silence while the woman searched the hospital database. Then she found what she was looking for. "Room 324," he repeated and wrote it down on a piece of paper in front of him. "Thank you very much," he said and then hung up. He walked to his desk which was standing in the back corner of the room. He grabbed a picture from it. "Samuel," he whispered and looked intensely at the picture which showed Screech's face. _Room 324… I'll see you soon Samuel… I'll finish what I started… I always do… No one interrupts my plans! No one… See you later, alligator… _He chuckled loudly and then softly started to sing…

"_See you later alligator, after 'while crocodile  
See you later alligator, after 'while crocodile  
Can't you see you're in my way now,  
Don't you know you cramp my style?"_

TBC

Well, tell me what you think please! Should I continue? I'm planning on writing more, but that totally depends on whether you like this story or not… So please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

English is NOT my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the "Saved by the Bell"-characters. Someone else does…  
**Rating:** I don't know anything about these ratings, but let's say T or PG-13. Just to be safe...  
**Warnings:** Deals with some disturbing and mature themes. Don't like, don't read…  
I haven't seen this show in a while, so I'm sorry if some things don't add up with what happened on the show. I kinda rearranged the timeline… Instead of being situated in the early nineties, it's now situated in the next century. Our own timeline. Still the college years though… So maybe you could say it is slightly AU…  
**Genre:** Drama / Tragedy (I know SbtB is a comedy show, but hey… life can't be fun all the time! Trust me, I know… Let's bring on the drama…)  
**Summary: **Everyone's lives change drastically when one of their own is badly hurt…

**Chapter 3**

"Hey!" Slater called when Zack entered the dorm suite. 'Hey," Zack answered softly and closed the door behind him. "How did it go?" Kelly asked curiously. Zack sighed. "Not that well," he started, "He sent me away…" Slater looked at Zack in disbelief. "What?" he called out. "He sent you away? Why?" Zack shook his head. "I don't know, I thought he would be glad to see me… I… I just don't know…" He sat down on the couch next to Kelly. "Well, maybe he just needs time," Lisa said from across the room. "Maybe..." Zack answered, "Man… I can only imagine how he must feel…"

"I think I know how he feels," Jessie said quietly. Everyone looked questioningly at the tall young woman who sat on a chair in the back corner of the room. "He feels humiliated and ashamed... He thinks that it's his fault… that he's a failure… that he's not a man… And he's afraid we all think that as well." Jessie's voice was soft but bitter. "Jess," Kelly said, "how do you know he feels that way?" Jessie remained quiet and then it hit Kelly. "Oh no honey," she exclaimed and stood up from the couch to embrace her friend. "Please don't tell me you were…" "No!" Jessie interrupted her. "No, I wasn't… almost but… no, I wasn't raped." Kelly couldn't help but sigh in relief. "You want to talk about it?" she asked. Jessie shook her head. "Not really," she replied but then decided to tell it anyway. "It happened a couple of years ago… I was fifteen… A friend of my father stepped by for a visit, but my dad wasn't home at that moment. I let him in… he always seemed nice, so… And then suddenly he was all over me…" They all listened carefully to Jessie's story. No one dared to move or speak. Slater looked dumbfounded at his girlfriend. _She never told him this! Why? Why hadn't he noticed anything? _There was that feeling again… Guilt.

"What happened?" Lisa asked softly, afraid to break the silence. Jessie smiled. "My dad came home," she answered, "He literally kicked the man out… We never saw him again." "Did you press charges?" Zack asked. Jessie shook his head. "No, I didn't want to. I didn't want to talk about it… didn't want you guys to know…" Slater stood up and kneeled in front of her. "Why Jess?" he asked, "We would never have judged you… you know that! We would never have said that it was your fault or anything like that…" Jessie smiled at him and stroked his hair. "I know that now," she said while a tear slid down her cheek. "But at that particular moment… I… I felt so bad… bad about myself… I can't really describe it… It's like you didn't only fail your friends and family, it's like you failed yourself as well… Your head is filled with many conflicting feelings! You know that it wasn't your fault, but something keeps telling you that it was… Really… It drives you crazy… Well, it almost drove ME crazy…"

"I'm sorry you had to go through that, Jessie," Zack said to her and smiled gently at her. "Thanks for telling us… It kinda makes me understand why Screech sent me away…" Jessie nodded. "Where are Alex and Leslie?" Zack asked suddenly, changing the subject completely. "They're staying at another dorm suite for a while," Kelly answered, "They figured we needed time together, so they arranged for another place to sleep so Jessie and Lisa can stay here for a while." Zack nodded. "That's real nice of them," he said. "Yes it was," Jessie answered, "I told them it wasn't necessary, but they insisted on it… You guys have some good friends around here." Lisa nodded in agreement.

"Did inspector Wood call?" Zack asked. Inspector Wood was a man in his mid-thirties who was investigating Screech's case. "Yes he did," Slater answered, "but he didn't have any new information… They can't seem to be able to track this guy down… He changes names quickly, and the fact that the guy is a master of disguise doesn't really help either." _Damn! _Zack cursed inwardly. Inspector Wood had visited them a couple of days ago, telling them exactly who it was they were looking for. _"Ray Simmons…" _the inspector had told them. _Well, so much for Mr. Richards, _Zack had thought when he heard the real name of his new teacher. Inspector Wood had showed them a picture as well. Zack had been dumbfounded. The guy didn't look like their teacher at all! Then inspector Wood had told them the rest of the story. _"We've been looking for this guy for years… He's killed over 20 people in the last 5 years… Same MO every time… He gets them to like him… earns their trusts and then he attacks… He kidnaps them, hurts them in any way possible… watches them suffer… watches their spirit break… and when that's done, he kills them… Screech has been the only one to survive so far, which makes him special… He's a key person in this case… His testimony, his story could help us catch this guy… However, the fact that Screech survived also makes him a potential new victim again… Simmons' victims usually don't live to tell… He has unfinished business…"_

_Great! _Zack had thought. _Just great… A psychopath is after Screech… or a sociopath… Whatever! The guy is a madman anyway… "Will he get security?"_ he had asked. _"Yes he will…" _the inspector had answered. And so he had. Two agents had been outside Screech's hospital room from the moment he was brought in. Still, Zack thought his friend wasn't completely safe.

"Zack?" Slater called which woke Zack from his thoughts. He looked up at his friend. "You alright?" Slater asked. Zack nodded. "Yes, I am," he answered, "I just hope Screech will be too…" Slater walked over to his friend and put a hand on his shoulder. "He will be," he said softly, "He has to be…"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screech lay on his side on the hospital bed and looked outside the window. The view wasn't spectacular, but it couldn't bother him. He didn't care… He wanted to go home. He had said it to his mother about half an hour ago. Well, not really said it… he had practically begged her to take him home with her. He didn't want to stay here any longer. Eventually he had cried. His mother had soothed him and had decided to ask the doctor whether it would be possible for Screech to go home. She hadn't come back yet.

Screech's mind was racing again. _What happens when I get home? My life won't be the way it was… It will never be the way it was! How will my parents treat me? Hell, my father won't even look at me when he visits me HERE! Maybe I should go back to the dorm suite… But what about my friends? Will they hate me? Maybe they won't look at me either? Maybe they're not my friends anymore… The whole school must know about me… I can't take that… I don't want to see… don't want to see everyone look at me like I'm damaged… But I am damaged… Do I really want to go home? Maybe I'm better off here…_

He heard the door open. Without looking he knew who it was. "Samuel?" his mother called. He turned around to face her. She smiled gently at him. "I talked to the doctor," she said softly. "Guess what? He says you can go home at the end of the day…" He tried to smile back at her, but failed miserably as he actually burst into tears. "I'm sorry," he whispered. "Oh sweetheart," his mother said and stroked his hair. Screech couldn't help but flinch at the touch. "Sorry," he whispered again. "It's okay, Samuel," his mother said, still stroking his hair. "You're going to be fine… just fine…" Screech listened to her encouraging words but couldn't help but hear some doubt in her voice. _I'm not so sure of it either, mom… _

TBC

Reviews! Please, just hit the blue button below…


	4. Chapter 4

English is NOT my native language!

**Disclaimer: **Don't own the "Saved by the Bell"-characters. Someone else does…  
**Rating:** I don't know anything about these ratings, but let's say T or PG-13. Just to be safe...  
**Warnings:** Deals with some disturbing and mature themes. Don't like, don't read…  
I haven't seen this show in a while, so I'm sorry if some things don't add up with what happened on the show. I kinda rearranged the timeline… Instead of being situated in the early nineties, it's now situated in the next century. Our own timeline. Still the college years though… So maybe you could say it is slightly AU…  
**Genre:** Drama / Tragedy (I know SbtB is a comedy show, but hey… life can't be fun all the time! Trust me, I know… Let's bring on the drama…)  
**Summary: **Everyone's lives change drastically when one of their own is badly hurt…

**Chapter 4**

_Room 324… 324… 324… _Ray repeated the number over and over in his mind. He walked through the hallway with a large bouquet of flowers in his hands and searched for the matching number. _320… 321… 322… 323… _He slowed down and sighed deeply, a big smile on his face. _Samuel, Samuel… Together again at last! _He chuckled softly as he finally reached the door of the room he was looking for. _324… _He grabbed the doorknob and silently opened the door of the room. He decided to hide his head behind the bouquet of flowers and stepped inside.

"Guess who, Samuel?" he said evilly as he moved towards the bed. "I wouldn't have a clue…" he heard someone say dryly. Ray stopped dead in his tracks. _Wait… that doesn't sound like Samuel… _Slowly he lowered the bouquet of flowers and looked over at the person in the bed. Instead of Samuel, there was an old man lying in it. _Damn it!_ Ray cursed inwardly and slightly panicked. _Where did he go? Where the hell is he? _He forced a gentle smile on his face, eyeing the old man carefully. "I'm sorry sir," Ray said in an apologetic tone. "I must have entered the wrong room." The old man nodded. "I guess you have," he answered. Without a word Ray turned around and left the room.

_Damn it Samuel! Why did you have to interrupt my plans again? Damn you! You'll pay for this… I swear… _He walked towards a nurse who sat behind a huge desk. "Can I help you sir?" she gently asked the tall, handsome looking man in front of her. "Yes, you can," Ray answered politely. "I'm looking for Samuel Powers… I was told he was in room 324, but he isn't there…" The nurse nodded and looked through her computer database. "Hmm…" she started, "Mr. Powers was released last night." _Damn! _"Really," Ray replied, "Good for him… I guess I'll visit him at his home then…" The nurse smiled and nodded. "I guess so!" Ray nodded his thanks and walked away.

_Damn it! _He cursed again as he threw the flowers away. _This complicates things… People will be with him at all time… His parents, his damn friends… the cops… What to do, what to do? _He chuckled softly but evilly as he left the hospital. _Don't worry Samuel… I'll find a way! I'll find a way…_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Screech sat on the bed in his room and stared into the distance. A part of him was glad to be home; however, another part of him wished he would have been able to stay at the hospital. The first night at home had been rough. He had hardly slept; images of a certain man haunting his dreams. A man who had hurt him so badly… But it wasn't the only thing that bothered him. Being in this big house with just his father and his mother made him nervous. His mother wasn't really the problem. She was a sweetheart, trying to make things as comfortable as possible for her son. His father however, was a completely different story. He hardly spoke to his son; avoiding him as much as he could. Screech wondered why. Was the man ashamed of him? Was his father mad at him? Or did he feel so bad for him that he just didn't know what to say to him? Of all things, Screech hoped that the last reason would be the issue. He couldn't stand the thought of his father being mad at him or being ashamed of him. Screech himself felt mad and ashamed enough as it was.

A knock on the door awoke him from his thoughts. The door slowly opened and he saw his mother standing in the doorway. "I brought you some soup," she said softly. "Tomato soup… It's your favorite…" Screech shook his head. "No thanks," he answered quietly. "Sweetheart, you need to eat something," his mother said worriedly. "Please… for me? It's not that much…" She walked towards him and put the bowl of soup on the nightstand. Screech nodded.

"You want to talk about something?" she asked softly as she sat down next to her son. "No…" Screech answered and then shrugged. "Yes… I don't know…" He was quiet for a moment and then asked hesitantly: "Why doesn't dad speak to me?" His mother sighed. "Oh Samuel…" she whispered. "Is he mad at me?" he continued to ask, fear evident on his face. "Is he ashamed of me?" His mother shook her head heavily. "Oh honey, no!" she exclaimed, "Of course not!" "Then why won't he speak to me? Or even look at me?" Screech asked again. His mother shrugged and then carefully put an arm around her son's shoulder. To her surprise he didn't flinch this time. "I… I don't know sweetheart," she answered, "I think he just feels bad about what happened to you… I even think he feels guilty… And you know your father, he's not good at expressing his feelings… Please don't think that he hates you! I'm sure he doesn't… I'll talk to him alright?" Screech nodded. He so hoped that his mother was right about this. He relaxed in his mother's embrace and closed his eyes. He felt so small; like a child even. It felt safe to lie in her arms like this. For a moment he felt like a ten-year-old again…

"Zack called," his mother said, interrupting the comforting silence. Screech opened his eyes and sat up straight again. "He wants to see you," she continued. "No," Screech answered and looked away. "Samuel, he's your friend… You can't keep hiding from him," his mother told him. "I'm not hiding!" he yelled, but deep down inside he knew his mother was right. He WAS hiding. "Samuel," his mother said gently, "He's not mad at you or ashamed of you… he's worried about you… all your friends are. They won't judge you for what happened, you know… They feel sorry about what happened and they want to help you get back on your feet again. That is all… Wouldn't you do the same for them?" Screech listened to his mother's words. He knew she was right, but it was so hard to set these negative feelings aside. The insecurity, the fear…

"Alright," he whispered, "But ONLY Zack… I'm not ready to see everyone else yet… I just… I'm not…" His mother nodded and smiled gently. "Good," she answered, "I'll call Zack alright?" Screech just nodded in agreement. His mother gently grabbed him by the shoulder and hugged him. "I'm proud of you…" she whispered. Then she stood up and left the room. Screech looked away, noticing the bowl of soup on the nightstand. To his own surprise he actually felt hungry. So he took the bowl in his hands, grabbed a spoon and started to eat. And he actually enjoyed it…

TBC

Reviews? Please?


End file.
